


As One

by Shadow_Riser



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I am in denial about them dying, M/M, short and sweet, the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Riser/pseuds/Shadow_Riser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My description of their fall in the season three finale ... and of how beautiful Hannibal and Will are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One

Dolarhyde is dead.

Black blood covers Will, covers Hannibal, and they stumble together.

“See?” Hannibal asks, and he does. “This is all I ever meant for you, Will,” Hannibal says softly. He drags in a breath. “For both of us.”

They could have been wonderful. _Murder husbands,_ Freddie said, and it has never been more true.

The dragon is dead, and taking a life had never felt better, Will and Hannibal engaged in their own dance around the beast.

A dance coming into its final moments of choreography.

“It’s beautiful,” Will answers, and it is, both of them bloody and torn but finding the broken pieces in each other. He tightens his arms as his legs begin to weaken, wrapping one around Hannibal’s neck, caressing, loving as never before, and with his last burst of strength Will turns and they fall, arms wrapped desperately around each other and lips just touching, what could have been the beginning turning out as the end.

The kiss lasts mere seconds, but to Will, it is an eternity of what he always wanted and never could have. 

They hit the water as one.


End file.
